Plastic Knights
by ohmyfelix
Summary: Penelope Nolin thinks she's quite the average fourth year Witch. Draco Malfoy is the typical, Slytherin. He tries to hide behind his façade of stone, but the pressure is getting to him. Throw in his secret best friend Penelope Nolin and things get sticky. When the Yule Ball rolls around, feelings begin to surface. Hogwarts is a castle of secrets, but some are bigger than others.
1. Chapter 1: Here the memories stay

**Authors Note: Hey, so this is my first fan fiction on this website so I'm sorry if its really bad.**

 **The first few chapters are mainly going to be a bit boring to start off with but ill try make them as enjoyable as possible.**

 **Hope you all enjoy xx**

 _ **Chapter one:**_

It was mid September, the early morning dew setting onto the flowers in the gardens all around town. I had been up since 2:30 am this morning checking and re-checking my trunk. The day had finally come, I was going back to Hogwarts. I was going back to see my friends and hopefully, not get myself killed in the meantime. I heard a knock on my door as it opened. I turned to se my mother and father leaning on their pyjamas, leaning on my door frame. "We made your favourite kiddo. Bacon Pancakes." My father said as his arm hugged my mothers' shoulders. "Thanks, I'll come down in a few minutes. I'm just going to pack the rest of my things up." I replied as I forced a smile on my face. I was nervous. There was no doubting I was nervous. I picked up the last thing I needed to pack, the book filled with photos of my time so far left at Hogwarts. I sat on my bed and opened up the cover to see the same familiar photo, Draco Malfoy and I shaking hands over the Ravenclaw table. The caption read 'here the memories lay, here the memories shall stay.'

 ***FLASHBACK** *

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat announced. Harry Potter jumped off the stool to go and join his friends at the Gryffindor friends. "Penelope Nolin!" Professor McGonagall announced. Slowly I walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was put onto my head, and I'm not going to lie, it was very uncomfortable, sweaty and in desperate need of a wash. The whole room fell silent once again, only the mummers from the hat could be heard. I could feel it moving on top of my head "mmm yes," it said "another difficult one indeed" I could feel my heartbeat rise. Difficult? Difficult? How could it be difficult? After a few more seconds of silence in the great hall before the hat made its decision. "RAVENCLAW!" I slid off the stool to go and join my new fellow house mates. I was greeted with a few slaps on the back and many congratulations. "Thank you, thank you" professor Dumbledore announced "Congratulations to all of those that have just been sorted into their houses, good luck to you all in your first year at Hogwarts. Now please, enjoy the feast." Suddenly rows upon rows of food appeared on the Ravenclaw table. I grabbed a plate and started to dig in. "Hey." I heard someone say "Hey!" I looked up to see a boy on the other side of the table looking back at me. He had hair whiter than snow and dazzling grey eyes. "My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said as he outstretched his hand. "Nolin. Penelope Nolin." I replied as I shook his hand. "So what do you say Penelope? Friends?" he asked. I couldn't say no, no one else had shown any interest in being my friend and I wasn't looking forward to starting my first year at Hogwarts as my older brother being my only friend. "Friends." I said as we shared a smile, our hands still together across the table. Suddenly there was a flash next to us. "this will look great!" said the boy behind the camera, "a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin as friends!" he continued before running back off. Draco and I laughed as he walked back over to the Slytherin table.

 ***PRESENT TIME***

I bounded down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for the train. "About time you came down! Its almost time to leave! Hurry up!" my brother frantically shouted at me. "Calm down Lionel. Let the poor girl eat first." My mother said, now fully dressed. "Actually, no thanks. I'm not very hungry." I said putting my stack of pancakes onto my little brothers' plate. "She is to nervous about us meeting her _boyfriend_ " he mocked. "hey, I gave you my pancakes, be nice to me Phoenix." I responded back to him. "Anyway, he isn't my boy friend. He is just my friend that happens to me a male." I shot back at him. "Alright." My father said, now also fully dressed. "All four trunks in the car, now get all four small bodies in the car otherwise we are going to be late!" he roared through the house for everyone to hear. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway to find my little sister, amber, pulling at her hair. She turned to look at me, a look of distraught on her face. "Help me!" I walked up to her laughing. Our mother had never been good at doing our hair and amber was now feeling the pain it often caused. "here." I said taking her hair brush and brushing out all the knots before tying it back into a braid. I tied it off as she turned around to look at me. "You look adorable." I said, proud of the fact I did her hair with minimal bumps. "I'm scared." She said as she looked up at me. "don't be, the scariest part is finding what cabin to sit in on the way there, and I'll help you." I said giving her a hug. You see the thing with my family is that we are all completely different. Lionel is the oldest out of all of us and is the perfect Gryffindor, shabby blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Almost all the girls in his year fell for him. The two youngest where the twins, Phoenix and Amber-Jayne. Amber-Jayne was a spitting image of our mother, long blonde hair, lovely tanned skin and bright green eyes where Phoenix was a spitting image of our father, curly jet black hair, tanned skin and deep brown eyes. I on the other hand, looked nothing like anyone from my family from my wavy ginger hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes, as well as the _joy_ of having several freckles plastered all over my face. I guess I really didn't belong anywhere, not even in my own family.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try update as often as possible. All feedback is appreciated (and wanted!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Everything about the Dark Art

**Hello again!**

 **I am here again, updating twice in one week! I wouldn't get to used to it though XD**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter two!**

 _Disclaimer: I only own my odd little plot._

 **Chapter two:**

 **Penelope's Point of view:**

"I have to say, I am quite excited to meet Mr Malfoy. Everyone at the Ministry seems to talk about him. Not all good things I must say, but everyone has their own opinion." My father said as we waited outside platform 9 and ¾.

My father worked in the ministry along side Mr Wesley, yet he had never met any of the Malfoys. The Malfoys where a very sophisticated family and they never ceased to impressed, unlike my family that where always hurrying around, and most of the time half asleep. So needless to say I was quite nervous on what the Malfoys might think of my family. We stood, waiting, for another five minutes before I caught a glimpse of the Malfoys. All three of them where walking along, Mr and Mrs Malfoy talking passionately about something whilst Draco was pushing the trolley alongside them. My smile naturally grew as I saw him walk down the platform, not yet noticing where we where standing. My brother gave me a little shove and a nod of approval and before I knew it I was running full speed towards Draco. As soon as he noticed me, he abandoned the trolley and started running up to hug me. I hugged him as hard as I could as he pulled me off the ground.

"I missed you so much" he whispered into my fiery red hair.

"I missed you too." I replied as he placed me back onto the ground.

"Draco," Mr Malfoy said "do you wish to introduce us?"

"Oh um, this is Penelope Nolin. Nel, these are my parents." Draco stuttered out.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Malfoy." I said shaking both of their hands.

"We have heard a lot about you Miss Nolin." Mr Malfoy said, giving his son a glare.

"Why don't you go along fetch your trolley Draco. Don't want any of these muggles think that its been abandoned and they can take what they want." He said before walking off towards the rest of my family.

"How was the world cup?" I asked as we walked back up to his trolley.

"Alright, quite boring if I do say so. I only went because father said I had to make a good impression on the minister." He said, clearly un-interested that his father got some of the best seats in the stadium.

"Oh no, poor Draco, having to go and watch Quidditch! In some of the best seats in the whole stadium! What an absolute shame!" I said sarcastically.

"Plus the Wesley's where up there with Potter and Granger." He spat back in disgust. "I don't know how you can be friends with them."

"And I have no idea how you can't be! They are a lot nicer than you think!" I said as we started to push the trolley.

 ***FLASHBACK***

I had been trying to interrupt Crabbe and Goyles conversation for ten minutes now and I have had no luck. I gave up, they can spread all the rumours and different stories they like about what really happened when Draco got struck by Buckbeak but they would have Professor Dumbledore to deal with until Draco got out of the hospital wing. I went and sat back down at my almost empty Ravenclaw table. Most of the other students had finished all their work ages ago but I, unlike them, was not book smart. I was smart when it came to people and when it came to group work, but when it came down to individual work, I was horrific. I was about to give up when I felt a piece of parchment hit the back of my head. I picked it up, unravelled the piece of parchment and read the writing.

 _Come and join us at the Gryffindor table, we can help. -Harry_

 _Is Draco alright? He isn't going to get Hagrid fired is he? -Hermonie_

 _We have the same color hair, nice. Come sit with us. -Ron_

I turned to see where the trio was sitting before packing up my stuff and heading over towards them. "Hi?" I said awkwardly sitting down next to Hermione and opposite Harry.

"Draco isn't going to get Hagrid fired is he?" Hermione blurted out

"Bloody Hell. You say I can't keep my mouth shut!" Ron said ignoring the glare from Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry, Ronald, that I actually care about our friend keeping his job!" Hermione shot back.

"Dumbledore loves Hagrid, he isn't going to get him fired!"

"Oh my gosh Ron! You can be so stupid! Its not Dumbledore's decision! It's the ministries! And we all know that Draco's father is going to try and get Hagrid fired!"

The two continued to bicker as I talked to harry. "what part don't you understand?" he asked, motioning to my Defence against the Dark arts homework.

"I understand what we have to do, I just don't know what information I need! There are heaps of books in the library about the Boggarts but I don't know what parts are useful." I responded as the bickering next to us got louder.

"Here," he said, handing me a large, and quite old, book. "Hermione brought for me so I could read it but I'm finished with it and I don't think she would mind you using it." He continued with a wink. I traced my hand over the front _'everything you need to know about the dark arts and how to stop them'_

"A bit specific?" I laughed opening the book to a random page.

"Yeah it is a bit. But its full of heaps of information on everything you need to know." He returned with a smile.

"Thank you Harry. When do you need it back by?"

"Whenever you are done with it." He responded as he looked over my shoulder to where Crabbe and Goyle where bickering.

" _Do_ you actually know what's going to happen to Hagrid?" he asked.

"I want to know as badly as you do. He is my favourite teacher. Ill let you guys know anything as soon as I find out." Suddenly the bickering between Hermione and Ron stopped.

"Really?" they both asked in unison.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked

"Well…I mean, we only asked you over here to find out if you knew anything about Hagrid. We where pretty much using you." Ron said with a face of 'I'm sorry'

"No," Harry replied "You two where using her, I actually wanted to help her."

"Miss Nolin I do believe that this is not the table you belong in. Return back to your house table before I give you a detention." Said a monotone voice from behind me. I didn't even have to look to know who it is.

"Well maybe if you actually restrained your students from spreading rumours I wouldn't have to, now would I professor Snape?" I said before gathering up all my books, including the one Harry leant to me, before walking back to her table.

"Why did you want to help her?" I heard Hermione ask Harry.

"She seemed nice, and besides Draco, I haven't seen her with any other friends and Draco is a pretty bad friends to have, especially if he is the only one you have." "so you felt bad for her?" Ron asked. "I just simply understood what she is going through." Harry replied as I felt my cheeks go pinker than usual.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you did (and don't worry, hopefully a more interesting part will come up soon) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: the owl that eats the egg

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the late upload, I am halfway through chapter 4 so I will update again soon!

Enjoy! xxoo

 _Disclaimer_ _: I only own my silly little plot :)_

Chapter Three:

Penelopes Point of View:

By the time we had gotten back to where the rest of our families where standing the rain outside was so heavy you could barley hear each other talking. Draco trying to whisper in my ear was almost impossible from the sound. We waited as Mr Malfoy and my father kept talking. To everyone's surprise they got on quite well. I shivered at the thought of Mr Malfoy seeing my father after a few drinks. "Cold?" Draco asked, I was to ashamed to tell him what I was actually shivering at, so I nodded. "Your blouse not keeping out the cold? Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulder and squeezing me. It was partially true, I had worn jeans and a button up blouse, but it wasn't doing anything to keep me warm. "what? You and your warm heart?" I mockingly asked. "Funny, Funny" he replied sarcastically, knowing I was right. We stood there for another 5 minutes before I heard yelling from behind us. "PENELOPE!" I turned my head to see who was calling me, and so did Draco, taking his arm off immediately when he saw who it was. "HERIMONE!" I yelled back before I ran up to her and hugged her. I let her go to say hello to everyone else. "Subtle arm around the shoulders." Ron said as I hugged him "I will kill you." I joked as I let go and went to hug hello to harry. "now don't make us ban you from seeing him, I can tell he has been having a bad influence on you." Harry said as I hugged him. "it's great to see you to Harry!" I said sarcastically as I gave him a slight punch on the arm. Next I said hello to the twins, Fred and George, then Mrs Weasley engulfed me in a giant hug. "how are you going sweetie? Getting fed? Keeping warm? Good, good" "Hiya Pen!" Ginny said as I hugged her. "Hello my little munchkin!" As I let go another tall figure came over, "Hello there, you must be Penelope. We have heard a lot about you." The man said, gesturing to the man who was standing next to him, looking as though he had just seen a ghost. "Um, excuse ou- I mean, my brother. He is not feeling to well, are you Billy?" he shook his head slightly. "Anyway, my name is Charlie and this is Bill, the eldest of the Weasley children." He continued. "Oh, yeah. Ron has told me all about you! Don't you work in Romania? And Bill works in Gringotts in Egypt or something? It sounds really cool." I replied trying to figure out if I remembered everything correctly. "Yeah, how did you remember all of that?" Charlie asked. "because she is a Ravenclaw." Ron said from behind. And if you don't mind we would like to get on the train _before_ it leaves." He said before pulling me away. "Your brother is very weird." I whispered as we walked towards Platform 9 and ¾. "Which one?" he said pushing his trolley along with Harry and Hermione into the platform. Next went the rest of the Weasleys, followed by Phoenix and Amber-Jayne. I went through with Lionel before we all got lost in the swarm of students. "Stick together!" Lionel yelled to me as we pushed our trolleys around the other struggling students. We got all of our luggage on board before we all split up to find everyone else. I walked a long the corridor on the train until I heard the familiar noise of Pigwidgeon making a ruckus in one of the carriages. I placed my own owl, Egg, in the compartment before putting my bag that contained my robes onto the seat. "Have you found them yet?" Lionel said as he climbed aboard. Not yet, but their stuff is on the train so they would have to be on here somewhere. Find the twins?" I asked "Up with the rest of the first years." He said before walking off to find his friends. I slid open the window in front of me so I could say goodbye to everyone. Suddenly Mrs Weasley ran up to where my head was hanging out. "look after them all please! Try make sure they don't get themselves killed please! And you too! Stay out of trouble!" She yelled as the train started to take off "I will Mrs Weasley!" I yelled as everyone got jolted forward with the train. I waved goodbye to Bill and Charlie as the train started off down the tracks. "Who is that Nolin? Finally got yourself a boyfriend. Two is a bit of a push isn't it?" "Shove off Crabbe." I spat back at the group of boys walking down the corridor. "Would you look at that Draco, the girl actually grew a set of lungs." Goyle shot back. "Shove off you two, we have more important things to worry about." Draco said, shutting the two boys up. "Like the tri wizard tournament?" Goyle asked. "prosaically." "The what?" I asked, extremely confused. "The Tri wizard tournament its where-" "I know what the Tri Wizard Tournament is, but they stopped it because to many people where getting killed." I said as I interrupted Crabbe. "Well now they are starting it again." "And it's going to be at Hogwarts." Goyle continued. "But we aren't surprised that you don't know about it. Your family isn't high up on the ministry like Draco's father." "Shove in." Draco said, pushing the two boys into the compartment next to them. As Draco tuned to close the door he gave me a small smile and a sly wink to let me know everything will be okay. I was used to this kind of treatment, being harassed and picked on when he was with his friends but being charming to me when we are on our own. I stet off down the corridor to go and find where Fred and George where before going back to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. "There is my little pocket of sunshine!" a booming voice from behind me had said. I turned around to see Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seaker, half hanging out of his compartment smiling back at me. "Hi Cedric, how was your holidays?" " not long enough, yours?" "Too long!" I said back as I heard mummers from inside his compartment that sounded like 'why do you call her that' "because whenever I see her, she is smiling." Cedric said back to his friends. "How was the Quidditch world cup?" I asked, as I knew long before Ron or the rest of the trio, that Cedric would be attending along with them. "Amazing! You got my owl about who won right?" he asked stepping out of the doorway. "Yeah, it sounded like so much fun! I think Ron might be a bit annoyed that he can't be the one who tells me the score." I laughed as I walked closer. "You haven't talked to Ron yet?" "I have, just not a lot. I'm off to see Fred and George before I go and see him, I need all the time I can before he drains me of my energy!" I said as we both knew how draining it can be talking to Ron about Quidditch. "I'll see you around then." Cedric said as he started to walk back towards his compartment. "See you!" I called back before reaching the own compartment I was looking for.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **"** Hiya Cedric!" I said as he walked through the doors of the kitchen. "Hello miss Penelope, how are you today?" he said as he washed his hand to get ready to help the house elves with dinner. "I'm good, are you the one taking over me?" I asked as I put a tray of roast potatoes into a huge industrial oven. "I don't think so; Hannah will be here in ten minutes to take over from you." He replied as he started to cut the extra potatoes. "I don't understand why we can't use magic. I'm happy to come down here and help all the elves, but don't they know how much easier it would be just to cut all of these with a little bit of magic?" Cedric said. "Yeah, I suppose it would, but at least it might get us some extra marks for Muggle Studies." I replied as I helped him out with slicing them potatoes. "True, I still don't understand how to cook half of these things, it's all to confusing for me." Cedric gestured to the giant pots of white sauce sitting on stovetops. "After a while it just becomes natural." I said as I flipped my long ginger braid back over my shoulder so it wouldn't get into the food. "How did you get used to it?" he asked as he started to put the potatoes into a pot of water for them to soften before they are mashed. "My mother refused to believe that I was a witch, so she made me cook, she wanted me to become a Chef. Then I started to show the qualities of a witch and she knew that I could never become a chef once I got into Hogwarts. But it still know how to do everything – well most things anyway." "How did she hide the fact that your brother didn't go to the same school as you and that you never saw him over the holidays?" he asked as the last potatoes went into the water. "She said that he went to an all boys school that was invite only and only the smartest people ever went there so I couldn't go. And whenever they had to drop him off at the train, the neighbours had to look after me. It wasn't until I got the letter to come here did they tell me everything about the wizarding world." "That would suck. How is your mother handling not having a chef in the family?" Cedric asked as he waved to Hannah Abbott, another Hufflepuff who is taking over from me. "Not well, she is having a midlife crisis and thinking of changing her own career. Dads not happy about it." Cedric laughed as I took off my apron and swapped it for my school robes. "Bye Cedric! Thanks for taking over Hannah!" I yelled as I ran out the door and back up to my dormitory before heading off to the showers.

 ***PRESENT TIME***

"Just the person we want to see!" Lee Jordan, the twins best friend, said as I sat down next to him. "What? Why?" I asked as the twins grew a mischievous grin on their face. "Do you want to be in on our secret plan?" George asked. "Always!" "Wicked!" Fred said before we started to talk.

It was a while before I left the mischievous group of boys. "hello kind friends!" I said as I walked into the compartment that the trio was seated in. "Where have you been?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Seeing friends." "And we where you last choice?" "Of course not Ronald – I was simply saving the best till last!" I said as Hermione and Harry laughed. "What have you guys been doing?" I asked as I grabbed egg from out of his cage. "Noting much, but can I ask a question?" Harry responded "Yeah." I replied questionably. "Why did you call your owl Egg? I mean, it looks nothing like an Egg. It's a long-eared owl! How does it even get used to the climate?" "I don't know really, but if he gets to cold he usually goes somewhere warmer, which always sucks. Especially when I have to deliver a letter. But when we first got him, whenever we had eggs for breakfast he would always eat them all. So we just named him Egg." I said stroking his long brown feathers. "You are a very odd girl, I mean we love you, but you are very odd indeed." Harry said as I gave him a soft kick in the shins. "Oh and you good old friend Malfoy came around to mock us. I don't know how you can deal with him!" Ron said as the furry raised within him. "Trust me when I say, he is a lot nicer by himself. It bloody Crabbe and Goyle that bring out the worst in him." "No offence, but that is a bit hard to believe." Hermione said, finally putting her book down. "I don't blame you. If I didn't know him, I would be thinking the same thing." I replied as we all broke into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Malfoy on the Map

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. But here I am!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my silly little plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Four:

Penelope's Point of view

It wasn't long until we had all changed into our robes and had arrived at Hogwarts. Everybody stumbled out of their carriages, eager to start the feast.

"Looks like the weather is getting worse." Harry said as we all piled out of the train, Hermione and I using our robes as an acting shelter.

"Come on!" she yelled as we all started running, our shoes splashing water up our legs and making us almost slip every few steps. Laughter broke out between us as we made our way to the carriages, a people already waiting for another carriage to come and collect their soaking bodies.

"I wish they would hurry up, I'm starving!" Neville said as he came running up behind us, almost not being able to stop from all the mud.

"Aren't we all?" Said Ron as we moved up in the line and another carriage pulled up.

"Come on, lets grab the next one, I see trouble along the horizon." Hermione said as she nodded her head towards the slytherins pushing their way through the line. As we all quickly pilled into the carriage, there was another 3 seats still available.

"Oh no." Neville said as we looked out the window, Draco and his entourage where making their way towards the carriage. Suddenly I spotted two Bright red heads making their way through the line. I stuck my head out of the carriage and made eye contact with Draco, he gave me a smile as his eyes started to twinkle in the starlight. A smile started to form over my lips before I remembered what I was doing.

"George! Fred! Lee! We have room in here!" I yelled as the the three boys shoved their way through the crowd. I could see the smile drop off Draco's face form the corner of my eyes and suddenly my heart sank.

"Thank you!" Lee Jordan said as he sat down.

"I think we should be thanking you! We almost had to share this with Draco and Co." Ron said as they continued to joke although I had never felt more upset after seeing Dracos face.

It wasn't long until we had all arrived into the Great Hall, placed into our house tables, besides the few stragglers, like myself, that decided to talk to their friends from the other houses.

"Did you hear about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Mad-eye Moody! He might be the worse one yet!" Seamus Finnegan said as we sat down

"Oh really? worse than old Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a complete loony if you ask me! I never understood what all the other girls saw in him, no offence Hermione" I replied as I sat between Harry and Ron.

"Marry me! You are probably the only girl that has ever thought such a wonderful thought." He replied as Ron shot him a scowl.

"Good the soring hat ceremony is starting. I don't think I have ever been so hungry in my life!" harry exclaimed as he looked at the table, probably wishing the plates would just appear.

It wasn't long into the sorting hat ceremony until one of the teachers noticed a blue tie amongst the see of maroon ties.

"Get under," harry muttered as him and Ron pushed my under the Gryffindor table "Professor Snape is coming." I ducked my head under the table as Ron and Harry moved into the gap to cover me.

"Mrs Nolin, I suggest that you move into your house before I have to punish you." Professor Snape said in his monotone voice.

"We have no idea what you are talking about Professor, Penelope is up with the nurse, she got sick on the way here." Harry said as I sniggered a laugh.

"She is always sick, she really needs to get professional help, and not just because she sick if you know what I mean professor, I don't think its all up there." Ron said pointing to his head, I drove my elbow into his shin as he let out a slight yelp, getting a few looks from the other tables.

"if you say so, but I'll be keeping a close eye on all of you this year, no silly business will get past me." Snape said as he walked off. I didn't get out from under the table until the food was out and everyone was distracted.

"This is the most amazing food I have ever tasted!" Dean Thomas said, stuffing his face with huge pieces of roast meat.

"The elves have definitely outdone themselves once again!" Seamus said, him too stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on.

"Th-The-the what?" Hermione asked.

"The house elves that work in the kitchen." I replied, my mouth half filled with food. Hermione suddenly put her food down and pushed her plate away from her.

"What's up with you? You haven't gotten my serious illness have you?" I asked whilst also shooting a glare at Ron. He muttered something that sounded like 'sorry' although, it was hard to tell through all the food in his mouth.

"Hermione thinks that working elves are now used as slaves. She is completely against it, unless they get paid or something." Harry said, only half paying attention to the conversation.

"It's just not right! They should get paid, just like everyone else, and holidays! Did you know that they work all year round?!" She replied, astonished.

"Yes, I do, and they love it. I always go down to the kitchen and help out and they hate me for it. They want to do all the work, it's in their nature." I replied as I took the chicken off her plate and ate it.

"It's still not right, no matter how you say it." She said, not even wanting to talk about it until we all started to leave the hall.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could eat so much more!" Ron said as we walked along the long corridor towards where we usually split to go to our different dormitories.

"You could always eat more Ron!" I said as we came to a stop at the end of the corridor.

"Are you going to deny the fact that you want to eat more?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Touché" I said as our bellies rumbled.

"I still think that it is slave labor!" Hermione said, putting her two cents into the conversation.

"What are you going to do, just not eat the whole time you are here? You will probably die before you get your point across." Ron pointed out, clearly annoying Hermione.

"Well I'm going to go to bed before I'm stuck in the middle of this." I said as I said goodbye and turned to go down the set of stone stairs leading into the corridor to the Ravenclaw common room. I heard the chatter of the golden trio fade away as they made their way to their own dormitories. Suddenly there was a pair of hands on my arm as I let out a small yelp.

"Shhhh!" I looked up to see Dracos familiar face laughing down at me.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" I half whispered to him as he tried to control his laughter.

"I'm sorry! The temptation was too good!" he said as he slung his arm back around my shoulders. "I still have leftovers, want to go and pig out?" he said as he opened his satchel to reveal plates still covered in food with silver covers over the top of them.

"Always!" I said as we started to walk towards the owlery, careful not to get caught by any of the teachers or prefects.

"I always liked it up here." Draco said as we sat on the window ledge in the owlery. "It's always so calming. Plus, no one expects anyone to like it up here because of the smell."

"I have to agree, the small is usually a killer but besides that it is quite amazing." I said as I bit into another piece of chicken.

 ***FLASHBACK***

I sat down on the cold steps in the owlery quickly scribbling down letters onto the piece of parchment sprawled across my legs.

 _'Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _do not believe anything Dumbledore will tell you, there is_ _definitely_ _no chamber of secrets here at Hogwarts._

 _P.'_

"What are you writing?" I sudden voice said. I looked up to see my fellow second year looking down at me with his dazzling grey eyes.

"Just sending a letter to my parents." I said as I rolled up the parchment and grabbed Egg off his perch and attempting to tie it to his leg.

"Here, let me help." Draco said as he took the note off my and gently tied it around Eggs leg before stroking him on the top of the head. "It's a nice Owl." He said as he flew out the window.

"Thanks, he was a Christmas present last year." I replied collecting the other rolls of parchment that had fallen out everywhere.

"What did you say to your parents?" He suddenly asked, standing above me with one hand in his pocket and the other out to help me back to my feet.

"Just convincing them not to pull me out of Hogwarts. As soon as they find out that there could possibly be a Chamber of Secrets in the castle, they will pull me out before I could even say goodbye to anyone." I said as I placed my hand in his and pulled myself up.

"But you can't leave!" he said, his hand still lingering on mine, "I couldn't survive without you!" he said as he looked down at our joined hands before sheepishly pulling his away and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Well I'm flattered, truthfully, but I don't think they would let me stay just because one person wants me here." I said as I walked over to the window ledge and sat down."

"I know! I'll get my Father to convince your parents! That ought to work!" he said coming over to sit with me, pure joy and hope covering his face.

"Thanks for the thought but nothing could change my mothers mind. But thanks anyway." I said as I watched his happiness disapreer from his face.

"Oh, OK. I'll talk to you later then." He said as he got off the ledge and started to walk out and down the stairs.

"Hey!" I called after him as I jumped off the ledge myself and went over to the door arch and looked down to see he had already made it halfway down. "That look suited you."

"Wha-What look?" he asked up at me confused.

"Hope. Hope and pure joy." I said back as the same smile from before. He muttered a small 'Thanks' before setting back down the stairs and running off again."

 ***PRESENT TIME***

"Are you ready for another year?" Draco asked as he sat down on the window ledge, beckoning for me to come and join him.

"Yeah, I have lived through the first three and I'm in no position to enter myself for the Tri Wizard tournament so maybe I might actually survive it without getting injured or breaking any limbs." I said as I sat down next to him. He had set out a small picnic. On the ledge, a blanket laid over the top covered in small flames he had started to light, the food sprawled out on small plates.

"Do you think you would ever put your name in?" he asked, picking off some chicken and putting it all into a bowl.

"If I was old enough and had the experience then yeah, maybe. What about you?" I asked as I stole some of the chicken.

"If I was old enough I don't think I would have a choice; Father would make me." He said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Putting the Malfoy name on the Map." I whispered. Dracos father was constantly trying to remove the bad name of the Malfoy family that he had put on them ever since he had been discovered a death eater. Malfoy was his only hope and he was constantly trying to get him to do his dirty work for him.

The rest of the meal was silent, both of us looking out the window and simply just enjoying each others company.

"This was fun." Draco finally said after all the food was gone and we had started to pack up. "I miss this." He said softly.

"Hopefully this year will be less stressful and we will be able to do this again." I said as we started to walk back to our common rooms.

"It's not the amount of work that's the issue." Draco said before turning and entering the Slytherin common room.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I'll try update again soon xx**


End file.
